1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to monitoring an application stack. More specifically, embodiments of the invention provide a method for interactive problem resolution presented within the context of major observable application behaviors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Businesses and organizations today often require an assortment of software products to deliver a fully functional solution or service. This set of applications, frequently referred to as an application stack, may include a wide assortment of applications. These applications are often related, but are still separate and independent applications. The applications in an application stack interact with one another to provide a particular service to end users. For example, the application stack may include an Apache® webserver, WebSphere® Application Server, and a DB2® database to support a web-based service or application.
Additionally, software frequently provides error reporting, with current examples including pop-ups to alert users of an error or writing the errors to one or more log files. Other tools may monitor an application stack and present technical error information to a user.